Family Means Everything
by turk30
Summary: Life cannot get any better for the UES crew. With families of their own they are truly happy. What happens as life unfolds for their kids? Can their parents help them navigate the trying times of the UES? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Gossip Girl Fanfiction

15 years later-  
 **Thank you to my readers for asking me about this!** Blair and Chuck get married around the same time they do in the show. After the car accident and Bart Bass' death.

 **Relationships-**

Blair Waldorf/Chuck Bass

Serena Van der Woodsen/Dan (Daniel) Humphrey

Jenny Humphrey/Nate (Nathaniel) Archibald

Eric Van der Woodsen/Ryan Stavis

Lily Van der Woodsen/William Van der Woodsen

Rufus Humphrey

 **I realized in the first draft I posted that I put Harold but his real name is Howard. Thank you to my reader for clarifying that for me.**

Howard (the Captain) Archibald/Anne Archibald

Eleanor Waldorf/Cyrus

Harold Waldorf

 **Families-**

Blair-Chuck: Blair and Chuck are 35 years old, were married 15 years ago and have 4 kids. Henry, Chris, Eve and Tristan. Blair wants to try for that second girl but Chuck is happy with his four. Chuck runs Bass industries while Blair is a successful fashion designer. They live on the Upper East Side near the Humphrey's and the Archibald's.

 **Henry Harold Bass-** is a happy 14 year-old. Being the oldest he is responsible for his siblings. He enjoys baseball and football. He attends St. Jude's for boys with his brothers. Being from a Waldorf and a Bass, Henry is very popular.

 **Christopher Jared Bass-** is a sneaky 11 year-old. He likes to play baseball with his brother Henry. Blair still won't let him near football. He is definitely a mama's boy. He is hyper and likes to be sneaky. You need something to hide and Chris is your boy to go to. He looks up to Henry a lot and wants to hang out with him as much as possible.

 **Evelyn Darcy Bass-** Being the only girl is hard sometimes. Especially when you are 9 and growing up. She is a complete daddy's girl and has Chuck wrapped around her finger. She looks up to both her brothers. She is just a happy little girl.

 **Tristan Bartholomew Bass-** is a hyper 5 year-old. Being the baby of the family is always useful especially when you want something. Being a mommy's boy is something he likes. Blair and Tris as he is known have a very special bond. He likes being the baby and looks up to his siblings.

Serena-Dan: Serena and Dan are 35 years old were married 12 years ago and have 4 kids. Vanessa, Andrew, Benjamin and Audrey. Serena is an agent while Dan is a writer and director. They also live on the Upper East Side.

 **Vanessa Carly Humphrey-** is a smart 11 year-old. She is best friends with Chris Bass. She is hyper and sweet. Of course she is a daddy's girl, but being the oldest she is also very protective of her siblings. She likes to dance and is a splitting image of Serena.

 **Andrew Hunter Humphrey-** is a shy and smart 9 year-old. He is deaf in one ear but with his families help he is a great little boy. He likes baseball and studying. He is friends with Eve Bass and David Archibald. He has a great relationship with his parents and relies on them all the time.

 **Benjamin Ethan Humphrey-** is a hyper 5 year-old. He is best friends with Tristan Bass, Isaac Van der Woodsen-Stavis, and Lauren Archibald. Like Tristan, Ben can be very sneaky at times. He has his mom wrapped around his finger and is a mommy's boy. He likes the status and never wants to lose it.

 **Audrey Clair Humphrey-** is a cute 3 year-old. Being a daddy's girl and the youngest work in her favor. She is friends with Gabe Archibald and Jake Van der Woodsen-Stavis. She has two very protective brothers and she would not have it any other way.

Jenny-Nate: Jenny is 33 years old and Nate is 35 years old. They have been married for 10 years and have 3 kids with one on the way. David, Lauren and Gabriel. Jenny is a designer while Nate is running his own law firm. They also live on the Upper East Side.

 **David Michael Archibald-** is a hyper 9 year-old. He is friends with Eve Bass and Drew Humphrey. Being the oldest he is very protective. He is a smart and active boy who loves his father. He is the splitting image of Nate.

 **Lauren Emily Archibald-** is a shy yet loveable 5 year-old. She is friends with Tris Bass, Isaac Van der Woodsen-Stavis, and Ben Humphrey. Being a daddy's girl is convenient because she is the only girl. She loves her brothers but is begging for another girl. She may get her wish.

 **Gabriel Aaron Archibald-** is a loveable 3 year-old. Being a mama's boy is a very good job to have. He is cute and funny. He is friends with Audrey Humphrey and Jake Van der Woodsen-Stavis. He looks up to his siblings a lot and cannot wait to have a younger one so he could be a big brother.

Eric-Ryan: Eric and Ryan are 33 years old, were married 7 years ago and adopted 3 kids. Isaac, Jacob and Michelle. They are very happy on the Upper East Side. Eric is a Lawyer at Nate's firm while Ryan is a doctor.

 **Isaac Colin Van der Woodsen-Stavis-** is a loveable 5 year-old. Although he is adopted it does not feel that way because his dads love him just the same. He is friends with Tristan Bass, Ben Humphrey and Lauren Archibald. His dads adopted him at birth.

 **Jacob Ryan Van der Woodsen-Stavis-** is a shy and cute 3 year-old. He is friends with Gabe Archibald and Audrey Humphrey. He loves his dads and has been with them since birth. He and Isaac are biological brothers.

 **Michelle Harper Van der Woodsen-Stavis-** is the youngest out of all the gang. At a mere year she stole her dads hearts and was adopted shortly after she was born. She loves to laugh and is quiet shy. Since she is one that is all we know.

 **The Grandparents-**

 **Lily Van der Woodsen-** is married to William but still is friends with Rufus. She is a grandmother and loves who Serena, Eric and Chuck have become. She adores all her children and would do anything for them.

 **William Van der Woodsen-** is married to Lily and could not be happier. He is a loving father to Serena, Eric and Chuck. He is also amazing with his grandchildren. He is always happy to help and see his children and his grandchildren.

 **Rufus Humphrey-** is great friends with Lily, William, Harold and Anne. He loves his kids Dan and Jenny. He is so proud of what they have done in their lives and he adores his grandchildren. He would drop everything to be with his grandchildren.

 **Howard (the Captain) Archibald-** absolutely loves being a grandfather. He and Anne are still friendly and enjoy being grandparents. He is friends with Rufus, Lily, and William. He loves spending time with his family.

 **Anne Archibald-** absolutely loves being a grandmother. She and The Captain are still friendly and enjoy being grandparents. She is friends with Rufus, Lily, and William. She absolutely loves spending time with her family and will drop everything just to be with them.

 **Eleanor Waldorf-** is a proud grandmother. She is still married to Cyrus. She loves seeing her grandchildren.

 **Harold Waldorf-** is an amazing grandfather and friend to Blair. He adores his daughter and loves how happy she is. He loves spending time with his grandchildren and loves to spoil them.

* * *

 **Blair's POV:**

Waking up next to my husband is a pleasure. For 15 long years we have made a wonderful family and I fall more in love with him as the days go on. Turning I see that it is 7:30 and I know I have to get the kids up. Nudging Chuck I hear him groan.

"Blair leave me alone." He grumbles.

"I am sorry but you have work and I need to get the kids up." I list off

"Ok Ok I am up!" He says

Satisfied I leave our bedroom and walk into my oldest son Henry's room. Rubbing his arm I try and coax him out of his sleep.

"Henry, honey it is time for school." I tell him

"Ok mom I will be downstairs at 8." He tells me

"You have to take Chris and Eve in the limo to school today. Make sure they get to class and please don't be too late." I tell him

"Ok mom we will leave here by 8:10 so I can drop them off by 8:30." He tells me

"That is perfect. Thank you." I tell him

"I love you too mom." He tells me and with that I leave the room. Heading to my next destination I knew would be the hardest. Chris was a stubborn and tired boy who hated mornings. Walking in I see he is sprawled out on the bed dead to the world. Again I rub my sons arm to get him up.

"Mommy it is too early to get up." He complains

"Honey, I know but you have school." I inform him. Grumbling he finally gets up.

"Be down by 7:50 so you can have breakfast. Henry is taking you and your sister in the limo and is leaving at 8:10 so don't make him wait." I warn my cranky son.

"Alright mom, I love you." He tells me

"I love you too." I tell him and kiss him before I make my way to my daughter's room. Walking in I see that Eve is already awake.

"Hi sweetie, Henry is taking you in the limo at 8:10 so be down at 7:50 for breakfast." I tell her

"Ok mommy, I love you!" She hugs me

"I love you too sweetie!" I kiss her on the head

Finally I get to my youngest son Tristan's room to see him awake but laying in bed.

"Tris baby it is time to get dressed." I tell him

"Ok mommy, are you taking me to school?" He asks

"Yes baby mommy is taking you to school. We leave at 9 o'clock ok?" I tell him

"Ok mommy I will be down soon. I love you." He runs to me and hugs me. Bending down I scoop him up and kiss his face while he giggles.

"I love you too baby." I tell him and put him back down. With that I head downstairs to get breakfast ready and get my kids off on the bus. Hearing shuffling feet I know that my kids will be down any minute. Once all four of them are down I start telling them about what they have later.

"Ok guys so daddy will be working and I will be working from home. I want you all to take the limo home right after school. Arthur has strict instructions to bring you here and nowhere else." I tell them sternly.

"But why mommy, can't we go to our friends?" Questions Chris

"I am sorry baby but not today. I need you all home and that means no exceptions. Ok?" I warn

"Ok mommy!" all of them say. With that done I kiss my three oldest goodbye and watch them leave for school. Looking back at my youngest I know this is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **I haven't finalized the story or characters so if you guys have any ideas please let me know. This is just the start. I will be updating soon so don't worry. Also as asked by my readers I will be going more into detail on what each of the kids look like and their relationships with one another as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to thank my readers for all of their suggestions. I will use them eventually in the story but just not right now. I also want to thank my reader who helped me clarify Nathaniel's fathers name. That was my mistake. There will definitely be time skips, I am just not sure when.**

* * *

Henry's POV:

Waiting in the limo for my siblings is taking forever. While I am waiting I am thinking in my head what possibly could mom want to talk about. Finally I see Eve and a glum looking Chris. Before heading home we have to pick up Tristan from kindergarten. Once we are all in the car our worries and thoughts start to come alive.

"I am worried about what mom wants to talk to us about." I share

"Well who is in trouble?" my 9 year-old naive sister asks

"Nobody." I say. Looking at Chris I can tell he is trying to hide something.

"Hey bro, what happened?" I question

"Nothing, just got into a little fight at school." He casually says

"Dude mom is going to kill you. You know how she feels about violence." I gasp

"I know which is why I am going to tell her after the news. So Eve and Tris keep your mouths shut." He states. We have finally arrived home and we are all nervous. But together we all go up.

* * *

Blair's POV:

"Chuck there is something that I have to tell you." I pace

"B no matter what I will always love you." He professes

"Chuck, I am pregnant!" I say

"Oh my god B this is great news." He cheers

"Are you sure you are happy about this?" I nervously say

"Honey we always wanted a big family and another child to love is not a bad thing. I am so happy." He states

"Me Too. We have to tell the kids when they get home." I say

"Ok we will." He nods. And with that the elevator opens and in walks our four children. Looking around I see nervous face after nervous face.

"So how was your guys day?" I question. Everyone but Chris starts talking and Chuck and I notice. Silencing my children I look to Chuck and he nods towards Chris.

"Chris honey what happened at school today?" I ask

Looking up I see his scared face and I know something is wrong. I instantly know that Chuck and I need to talk to Chris alone.

"Henry take Eve and Tris upstairs while we talk to your brother." I order

"But mom what is the news?" Henry asks

"That can wait till later now go." I say

"But mom we want to hang out with friends later and we were waiting for the news like you asked us to." Henry sighs

"I told you guys not to make plans at all today, and that still stands. Now take your siblings upstairs like I asked." I warn. Looking at Chris I sigh and worry.

"Honey please tell Mom and I what happened."Chuck urges him

Looking into his eyes I see unshed tears and my heart breaks. Taking a deep breath he begins.

"I don't want you to be angry or disappointed in me." He says

"Sweetie we will always love you no matter what." I tell him

Handing me a sheet of paper he tells us...

"I got into a fight at school today." He states ashamed

Shaking my head I let out a sigh. I do not know what to do with Chris. I am getting very angry because he knows this is not acceptable. Looking at Chuck I can see the disappointment in his eyes too.

"Chris this cannot keep happening. You know that we do not tolerate violence at any time. How many times do we have to tell you and punish you for it to get through your head? So please tell me what would make you think it was ok to do today?" I disappointingly say

"I do not know. I just got angry and it just happened." He sighs

"Angry or not this is unacceptable and you know that." Chuck shouts

I am pacing the room getting angrier by the minute. Chuck sees that as well.

"Blair, please calm down. It is not good for the baby." He says

"Don't tell me to calm down. I am tired of getting the same letters and phone calls. These conversations obviously don't work either." I exasperate.

Turning to Chris I am angry.

"When are you going to get that we do not accept this type of behavior?" I scream at him

Turning to Chuck I tell him this.

"Groundings are not working. I feel like a failure as a mother. I am at a loss for what to do. Chuck I don't even want this baby now." I exasperate

"Blair you are just fed up and so am I. But I know that we both want this baby so please do not say that. You are an amazing mother to our children." Chuck says

Sighing I turn to Chris.

"Go to your room. As of right now there will be no privileges for the next month. I will drive you to and from places. No electronics, no friends, no limo and no activities including sports. You will go to school and that is it. I will come and take all of your electronics from your room later. You are to sit and do homework or nothing. Am I clear?" I warn

"Yes ma'am." He responds. With that he sulks upstairs. Sighing I sit down and cry. Cry for failing, cry for the child that is growing inside of me. Hugging me is Chuck. He lifts me and lies with me in our bed. I eventually fall asleep with the weight of the world on my shoulders.

* * *

Henry's POV:

Looking at my little siblings, they are crying. I could kill Chris. Mom and Dad were so happy to tell us that they were having another kid but like always Chris had to ruin it. Now mom is crying.

"Henry, are mommy and daddy getting a divorce?" asks Tris

"Buddy, mommy and daddy love each other and us. They will never get a divorce. They will be just fine." I tell him. With that I walk to Chris' room angry. Pushing in I turn to him angry.

"Why the hell did you have to get into a fight? Mom and Dad were so happy to tell us about the new sibling and you just had to ruin it. Now mom is crying as well as Eve and Tris. Tris asked if mom and dad were getting a divorce because of the yelling. Our five year-old brother asked that!" I scream

"I am sorry ok. I didn't mean for this all to happen." He says

"You never mean it. You constantly disobey them and fight. Get a grip and behave for the sake of our parents. They are always fighting about what to do with you. Enough is enough. Grow up and act your age." I huff and start to leave the room when I see my parents.

"What is going on in here?" Questions my mother

"I am just telling Chris what his actions do for this family. Eve and Tris are worried you are going to get divorce. I always have to tend to the younger kids while Chris does nothing. All Chris cares about is himself and I am sick of it." I state

Shacking her head, mom sighs. "Ok that is your dad and my job. We told you to go to your room and watch your siblings, not yell at Chris. But since you care so much to disobey us, you are grounded one week of no phone. No go to your room." She warns

"But mom I was just…

"Not another word. You directly disobeyed me and that is not acceptable. I am warning you to stop. Now go to your room." She yells

With that Chris, Chuck and my mom are alone.

* * *

Blair's POV:

"Chris, I do not know what to do. You cannot keep disobeying us. If we have to we will make you be attached to us at the hip." I sigh

"Did you ever think to ask me why I get into fights?" Cries Chris

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks

"I get into fights because people bully me. Being the son of Blair and Chuck Bass has its perks but it is impossible to live up to you guys and Henry. Henry is the popular guy while I am the bullied Bass that gets called stupid, idiot, ass-hole, and bitch. I try to defend myself but it always ends in a fight" He cries

I never knew this was happening to my son. I could cry. How could I not know my own son was being bullied? I want to throw up. Wrapping my arms around Chris, I pull him into my chest.

"Baby, why didn't you tell us this?" I ask

"Because I was ashamed." He tells me

"Listen to me. What those people said is not true. I will talk to the principal and straighten this out." I assure him

Sighing he rests his head on me and I rub his back.

"Why don't you take the tomorrow off since it is Friday and relax here. It will just be mom at home ok?" Chuck suggests

"Ok, mommy?" He says

"Yes baby?" I say

"I love you. I am sorry." He cries

Holding him, I rock him back and forth.

"Do not apologize for this. It is not your fault. I love you too baby. Don't forget that. But you are still going to be punished. For the next two weeks there will be no electronics" I tell him

"Ok that seems fair." He says

"Next time tell your mom and me what is happening. You cannot keep this all to yourself." Chuck states

"Ok dad I will talk to both of you more." He shares

And with that he is out like a light. Kissing his head I tuck him in and sigh. What an emotional day it has been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serena's POV:**

Waking up to the sound of the alarm clock is not something I like to experience. Looking over I see my husband of 12 happy years and it makes me giggle. Groaning is my husband. Turning over I come face to face with his grumpy face.

"Morning honey." I yawn

"Morning babe. What do we have going on today?" He questions

"I am dropping Drew and Ben at the Archibald's so they can play with David and Lauren. Eric is dropping off Isaac at Nate's as well. Then Eric is taking Gabe and Bree back to his place so they can play with Jake." I ramble

"What about Nessa?" He asked

"I am bringing her with me to the Bass' when I go talk to Blair. I will be picking the kids up later, so you are free to work in peace." I state

"Thanks babe. I love you." He professes

"I love you too." I respond

With that I get up and dressed to go wake the kids up for the day. Walking down the hall I arrive at my oldest daughters room. Entering I see she is still asleep, which I expected.

"Ness honey wake up." I rub her arm

"Oh hi mom, morning." She yawns

"Get dressed because I am taking you to the Bass' with me." I state

"Ok mom." She complies

With her up I make my way over to my stubborn 9 year-olds room and know he is dead to the world asleep. Entering I have to stifle a laugh when I see his outstretched body. Lowering myself to the bed, I rub his arm to coax him out of the sleep he so dearly loves.

"Drew honey wake up." I say

"Mom go away." He groans

"Sorry no can do. I am taking you to the Archibald's unless you would rather stay home?" I warn

"Ok mom I am up." He rushes

Satisfied I venture to Ben's room. Walking in I cannot help but awe. He is the cutest 5 year-old and I love him.

"Ben baby it is time to wake up."

"Morning mommy. Am I going to school today?" He so sweetly asks

"No baby, mommy is taking you to the Archibald's to play with Lauren and Isaac." I share

"Oh ok mommy." He says

With a kiss on his cheek I move on to wake the youngest Humphrey. Walking in I see Bree is already awake and standing up. Walking over to her I pick her up and get her ready for the day. Once I am done I head downstairs to ring the limo. Soon enough I hear feet pattering and all three of my other kids appear downstairs. After kissing Dan goodbye we head out.

Serena's POV:

"To the Archibald's place Oliver." I tell our driver

After buckling all four kids in we head out. Arriving at the Archibald's I unbuckle my kids and lead them inside. Once upstairs I take off my kids coats.  
"Thank you Nate for watching them today." I say

"It is no problem S." He informs

"Mommy can we go play?" asks Ben

"First give mommy a kiss and then you may go." I order

After a hug and a kiss each, Ben and Drew run to play with David and Lauren. Eric steps in at this moment and with a hug he lets Isaac run to play with Ben and Lauren.

"Eric here is Bree's stuff along with Gabe's." I say

"Thanks Eric for taking them." Nate says

"Gabe come say goodbye to daddy." Nate requests

With another hug and kiss Eric takes Bree and Gabe back to his house while I leave with Ness for the Bass'.

Serena's POV:

Getting back into the limo we head over to the Bass residence. Once arriving I notice an eerie sense to the apartment.

"Blair we are here." I shout

"Oh hi S. Ness the kids are upstairs." She says and Ness climbs the stairs to see her friend.

"B what was so important that I had to rush over here." I question

"S, I think I am pregnant." She shares

"Oh my god B that is so great." I say

"I don't know S. Chuck is happy with the four we have." She worries

"B, Chuck will be so happy don't worry about it." I calm her

"Why will uncle Chuck be happy?" Ness asked

"What are you doing downstairs? Aren't you playing with Chris?" I ask

"Chris is grounded 2 weeks with no electronics and I was bored." She shrugs

"B what happened?" I question

"Ness, go tell Chris he can play with you today in the family room. I will set it up." B sighs

Happily she trots off to tell Chris. Turning to me B sits down and sighs.

"Chris keeps getting into fights at school. He did not tell us the reason until this week. He is being bullied at school. He knows we do not tolerate fighting in this house so we grounded him for two weeks instead of what I wanted which was a month." She tells

"Oh B I am so sorry. Chris is a good kid and it will get better. Is this why you are so hesitant to have another baby?" I question

"Yes, it is hard enough with 4 kids, I just do not know if we could handle it." She confesses

"If anyone can handle it that would be you guys. B, you and chuck will make great parents again." I praise

Once Chris and Ness are set up, B and I have lunch and talk.

 **At the Archibald Penthouse**

 **No POV:**

"Daddy, we are hungry." David chants

"Ok kiddo, what do you guys want?" Nate asks

"We want pizza uncle Nate!" jumps Drew

"No, we want chicken nuggets." screams Lauren

"Lauren there is no screaming in this house." warns Nate

"But we want chicken nuggets daddy." Cries Lauren

"Ok how about I get pizza for David and Drew, and get chicken nuggets for Ben, Isaac and you Lauren." Nate suggests

"Ok daddy." David and Lauren scream

With that settled the kids ran off to play while Nate ordered both types of food. Once the food arrived, Nate called for the kids to come eat. Running in from all directions were little feet.

"What have I said about running in the house?" questions Nate

"That we are not allowed to do it." David and Lauren sigh

"So why were you running at all?" Nate asks

"Because we were hungry." David states

"Well because you disobeyed me, both of you are having a timeout first." Nate orders

"But what about our food daddy?" Lauren whines

"It can wait for you. David go to your room and Lauren go to yours. You are to stay there for five minutes and then I will come and get you." Nate orders

Sighing they both go upstairs while their guests eat their lunch. When the five minutes are up Nate retrieves them from their rooms and they eat and then continue playing until their parents come pick them up.

 **3 hours later**

 **Nate's POV:**

"Ben, Drew time to go." S calls for her boys as Eric collects Isaac and gives me Gabe and S Bree back.

"Thanks Nate for doing this." She says

"No problem S. Have a good night." I say

And with quick goodbyes S, her boys, Bree, Eric and Isaac leave for their homes. It has been a long day and I cannot wait to go to bed next to my wife. After dinner, Jenny and I put David, Lauren and Gabe to bed before we change and collapse on our bed. We are exhausted and I am ready for sleep. After saying goodnight, Jenny and I are out like a light.

 **I am thinking of doing a chapter on each family and their dynamics. Also I will be doing time skips but not for another few chapters. If you have any suggestions on what Blair should have and the name let me know. I know I want there to be only one child but the gender and name I have not have decided yet. I want feedback and I will take any suggestions. Also I am open to new characters and plots. Nothing is set in stone yet so I would love your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank my readers for their suggestions. Jenny will have the baby before Blair. I will be adding new characters to the story and would like suggestions on names, genders and ages. Jack, Georgina and their kids will be added to the story soon. Look out for Vanessa and Carter in the story because who knows what they are doing here.**

No POV:

Walking down the street are Henry and his friends Elliot, Mason, Anthony, Eva, Ivory and Grace. Out of the corner of his eye, Henry spots three kids wearing ripped jeans and rock t-shirts. In his mid he thinks he knows them but is not sure.

"He guys, who are those three kids?" Henry asked

"Hen those are Vanessa Abrams' kids." Elliot informs him

"What, I cannot believe she is back in town." Henry shares

"Well she is. Lets go say hi." Ivory sighs

Walking over we are not sure what to expect. Once we reach them I am the first to talk.

"Hi I am Henry, welcome to the UES." I say genuinely

"Well thanks, I am Hazel and these two are Kevin and Avery." She says

"Well I am fourteen and go to St. Jude's. These are my friends Anthony, Elliot, Ivory, Eva, Mason and Grace." I repeat

"Well nice to meet you. I am fourteen and they are 11." She informs

"Oh, my brother Chris is also 11. Why don't you guys come over with your parents for dinner? We live at 299 East 50th street on Park avenue." I ask

"Ok we will see you then. Is 7 ok?" She questions

"Yes we will see you at 7." I say and with that we part ways.

"Dude what is your mom going to say?" Mason asks

"We will find out soon won't we?" I snidely say

A ll seven of the teens make their way back to the Bass residence to hangout and to see Blair's reaction.

Blair's POV:

Going through my list this morning I make sure I know where everyone is. Henry is out with friends and will be back soon, Evelyn and Tris are upstairs with Drew Humphrey, David Archibald, Ben Humphrey, Lauren Archibald and Isaac Van der Woodsen, and Chris is with Ness Humphrey. Bree Humphrey is with Gabe Archibald and Jake Van der Woodsen. We are having a get together with all the friends. I have all the kids because everyone else is at work. Jake, Gabe and Bree are in the playroom, Ben, Lauren, Isaac, and Tris are in Tris' room while Drew, David and Eve are in her room. Chris and Ness are watching a movie in the theater. Turning to the noise, I see Henry and his friends have just arrived.

"Hi mom, we invited the Abram family to join us for dinner tonight." He says

The moment he says the name Abram I freeze. I have not heard that name in a long time and I did not know if I was happy to hear it again.

"Well all your cousins, aunts and uncles are going to be here for dinner. I don't know how aunt Serena and uncle Dan will feel about this. All your cousins are here already. Go upstairs and hangout with your friends." I sigh

Henry's POV:

Walking upstairs we converse about how calm my mom was.

"Wow, she was really cool about that." Eva says

"Yeah she did not even flinch." Anthony remarks

"I did not see her face move an inch. It was as if she was a robot." Mason points out to which Eva, Anthony and Ivory laugh. Making it upstairs we go to my bedroom to chill.

"I mean she must have been ok with it. But I am more worried about her reaction later." I point out

Hearing the doorbell we realize it is about 6 and our friends are arriving soon. Running down the stairs are my siblings and cousins. Walking downstairs for dinner with my friends I see aunt Serena, uncle Dan, aunt Jenny and uncle Nate. They only ones not here are uncle Eric and uncle Ryan. Greeting my family I begin to grow anxious. Clearing her throat my mom starts to speak.

"So Henry here invited some people and I want to tell you who they are before they come here. Henry invited the 3 Abram children and the parents." My mom says

Looking around there are shocked faces, oh's and what's being said. With that the elevator rings and uncle Eric and Ryan step in. Within 10 minutes the elevator opens again to reveal the Abrams family.

"Hi Hazel, Kevin and Avery. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Abram. Welcome. This is my mom Blair and my dad Chuck. These monsters are Chris, Evelyn and Tristan. Over there are aunt Serena, uncle Dan and their kids Ness, Drew, Ben and Bree. Here is uncle Nate and aunt Jenny with their kids David, Lauren and Gabe. And over there is uncle Eric, uncle Ryan and their three monkey's Isaac, Jake, and Michelle." I introduce

"It is nice to meet you all I am Hazel, this is Avery, Kevin and my parents Vanessa Abrams and Carter Baizen." She shares

When she said her parent's names it was as if the room froze and I had no idea why.

Dan's POV:

I literally froze when I saw Vanessa. I never thought I would see her again and with Carter of all people. Suddenly I was torn away from my own thoughts by my sisters screams.

"Aggh, the baby's coming Nate!" Jenny screams

"Oh my, Jenny we have to get you to the hospital." Hurries Nate

With that everyone is scrambling. After figuring out arrangements we head to the hospital. As we neared her screams worsened and all I could do was hug her.

"Don't worry we are almost there." I assure her

"Oh shut up Dan and drive." She screams

I step on it and we get her inside. We are waiting 10 hours but finally she gives birth to a healthy baby girl. She was born at 7:09 am and was 6 pounds 7 ounces.

"Welcome to the world Natalie Quinn." I whisper

 **Well there you have it, it is a baby girl! Carter and Vanessa are back, but why? You will just have to read to find out. Don't worry I have some schemes for Carter to be apart of. Jack and Georgina will come in soon.**


End file.
